Resolution
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: Syaoran is a homeless orphan living on the streets of Beijing. Practically giving up on life he accepts death before being saved by an angel. A brief meeting but one he'll never forget nor rest until he is reunited with his angel. Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer, I do not own any part of the cardcaptors series or any of the characters in the Cardcaptor Sakura series.

Author's Note: This is pretty much just a short story, I'm thinking about turning it into a long multi-chapter story which will continue the storyline but as of right now it's just a short thing. Hope you like it! :) ***Also, yes I know the Chinese New Year is not the same as the western New Years but some places in China do celebrate both.

It was fifteen years ago today, when I met her for the first time, the angel. It was a brief meeting, couldn't have lasted more than an hour or so but it was all I needed. I remember the day so clearly because it was actually new years eve. I'm twenty-two now making me about seven at the time. I was young, but in an instant I knew what true love was and how I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life without it.

Things at the time...weren't very good for me. I was practically on my own, no family, no friends. I was orphaned at the age of five when my parents disappeared, my relatives saw me as too much of a nuisance to take me in and life in foster care wasn't too great either. So I ran...and lived alone on the streets from then on. My only companion was my dog, Zhu. He was also alone when I found him and needed me just as much as I needed him. Together we lived in empty shacks and abandoned buildings, I played all day and tried to stay out of trouble (which never really happened). Life was just one big horrible joke to me. Hungry all the time, cold in the winters, dehydrated in the summer, it was hell on earth for a seven year old but I managed.

By the time I had been old enough to fully understand my situation, I wanted to die. I didn't care anymore about life because it had spit right in my face from what I could see. I didn't want to work, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to try and survive anymore because I truly felt like it wasn't even worth it. Of course though, all that ended...after meeting her.

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **New Years Eve**

 **Beijing, China**

I sit with my knees to my chest in a dark alleyway trying to hide from the strong December winds. It was already cold enough outside as it was, there was even some snow falling from the sky. All I have on are some hole filled sneakers which were too small for my feel, two pairs of sweatpants, a long sleeve shirts, and a very thin and ragged blanket over my shoulders. I held my arms around my legs to try and keep warm but the chills and shivers still wouldn't stop. Zhu crept up close to me for warmth, I could feel him shivering too. I take off my thin blanket and wrap it around him tightly. Hoping it will do him some good, I pat his head and he catches my hand with his tongue. I smile a bit before having my attention called somewhere else, my stomach.

"Hungry again, shit." I say under my breath while letting out a big sigh. Food was already hard to come by as an orphan, most shops won't let you come inside because you're either dirty or begging. Although, food was even harder to get when you're an orphan without a single fen to your name. Leaving only one alternative, to steal. I didn't like doing it to be honest but I didn't really have a choice and I knew Zhu was hungry too by the way he was whimpering in his sleep.

I look up to the sky, the sun is just going down, meaning it's only going to get colder. We needed something to keep us warm. I stare for a few more seconds, then slowly stand to my feet. I carefully pick up Zhu to carry him. Luckily Zhu was a smaller breed of dog so he didn't need much food to get by. It also came in handy when we were running from the cops or walking in dangerous areas, I could just scoop him up and run without looking back.

I walk to the end of the alley way to scope out the best place to hit. There were a few merchants still outside luckily due to the holiday, I guess they were expecting some late night foot traffic before all the parties start. I can see at the end of the street there's a man selling some bao buns. Just what we needed, something hot, filling, and easy to steal. Creeping over I keep Zhu at my side until we're just a few feet away from the stand, I put him down in case anything goes wrong he won't get hurt. "Stay boy, okay? I'll be right back." I say wrapping the blanket around him tighter, he gives me a reassuring look in his eyes and stays put.

I approach from the back of the stand to try and stay within the shadows. The man running the stand was pretty short but I wasn't trying to underestimate him. He did, after all, have a pretty large knife next to him. The stand was filled with steam and the heat waves of all his cooking equipment. There were cutting boards filled with extra ingredients and boxes of stuff laid around, I figured if I was caught, he'd have some trouble getting to me. I could see a steaming plate full of bao near by. Close enough for me to reach, but it'd be a stretch. While the man was distracted with some customers I reach as quietly and far as I could into the stand and grab the plate. Unfortunately I was pretty weak from hunger and ended up dropping them right onto the floor.

To my horror it smashed into a hundred pieces making more noise than a bull in a china shop. Before I could even pull back the man quickly turned around and jumped towards me...knife in hand. "So you're the little bastard who's been stealing from me?! Well I finally got you now!" He shouted lunging his body towards me and over every obstacle before him. I have to admit, for someone so small...he was fast, really fast. I turned to run away but he caught the back of my shirt and pulled me over the back counter, knocking everything over. "Stop it! Let me go!" I shout trying to break free from his tight grip. The man laughs and drives his knife deep into a cutting board. "You think I'm going to let you go?! Just like that? By the looks of your clothes I'm guessing you're just a poor orphan and a thief at that! You certainly wouldn't be stealing if you had parents! Are you aware of the trouble you've been causing me?!"

The man continued to shout and make a scene before getting a dark look in his eyes and reaching for the knife, his voice now was low and frightening….it was just too calm. "A greedy little orphan like you is just a dirt stain on this earth, you don't matter to anyone and you never will." He says lifting the knife and pointing it to me. "Please just let me go! I was hungry, I'm sorry!" I shout trying to plead with the man but to no avail. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Hungry? HUNGRY?! You will always be hungry! You live to only starve out here on the streets, just another body for the maggots. Maybe I should help you out and just end it here for you really quick so you won't have to starve to death..." He says placing the knife to my throat.

This was it, I thought. I was going to die. Every fiber in my body screamed for me to fight back but I was just too scared, too tired, too hungry...too sick of fighting. I quickly assumed it was for the best and only wished for Zhu to find a nice loving family before closing my eyes and awaiting my fate. Then I heard it, a voice I will remember for the rest of my life.

 **SAKURA POV**

 **New Years Eve**

 **10:49PM**

I blink my eyes a few times to adjust my vision, it's blurry. I instantly recognize my surroundings as the inside of my father's rental car. I sit up in my seat slowly, still feeling drowsy and to my left I see my father, Fujitaka. A wonderful and caring father who I would never hope to replace. He has been the rock in our family ever since my mother passed away. I don't remember much about her other than that she was kind and very beautiful, sometimes I hear her voice in my dreams. "I see you're awake, this winter cold really makes you sleepy huh Sakura?" My father asks in a warming soft voice. He turns the heater up a bit in the car and smiles at me, I smile back.

"Is it new years yet dad?" I ask trying to glance over at the clock inside the car. "Not yet, we still have a bit left of the year. Now that you mention it, did I ever tell you about the New Year's Eve tradition?" I shake my head at him and smile, I always loved hearing my father's stories, especially when they involved my mother. I always felt like they were the closest I'd get to ever knowing her.

"Well, the tradition is that on New Year's when the clock strikes twelve you have to kiss someone. It brings good luck into the new year for the two people who kiss. Your mother and I always made sure to kiss as soon as it was the new year...What I wouldn't give to have just one more New Year's kiss with her." He said softly, slowly drifting off into the memories of his late wife. I could see the sadness overcome his face so I thought to change the subject. "Dad, how cold is it outside?" I ask looking out the window to the new falling snow. I can see the snowflakes just beginning to touch ground.

"Uhhh, oh my! It's about thirty-two degrees outside. Pretty chilly huh?" He lets out a small chuckle while opening the window a tiny bit to feel the cold air. I practically shiver in my seat feeling the freezing wind blow into the car. My shiver must have woken up my tummy because afterwards my stomach let out a loud growl. "Dad, I'm hungry. Are we close to the hotel?" I ask rubbing my stomach. Fujitaka glances over to the GPS and frowns a bit, "Unfortunately we still have a bit to go, why don't we stop somewhere and get something to warm our tummies?". He asked now rubbing his own stomach. I nod my head and look out my window to see a bao bun stand coming up.

"Oh dad, can we try some bao buns? Tomoyo said they're delicious! They're also very warm too!" I ask tugging his sleeve a bit and pointing to the stand. He looks ahead and smiles, "Of course, just let me pull over, okay? Remember to button your jacket nice and tight, it's cold outside" he says finding a parking spot. I nod and bundle up tightly. We slowly pull into a parking space near the stand and exit the car. It was so cold I could see my breath through my nose! I take my dad's hand and we approach the bao bun stand. There was a man running it, he was very short and looked to be about sixty years old, he greeted us with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome, how can I help you two?" He asked placing his large knife down. Luckily since my dad was an Archeologist Professor he spoke many languages, including Chinese. "Um yes, we would like to order four bao please?" Fujitaka asked looking over the menu quickly. "Four? Alright, what flavor? We have pork, steak, veggie and-" the man is suddenly cut off by the sound of a loud crash behind him. I tilt my head to see further back and make out a young boy reaching into the stand. He was thin and kind of dirty. He had the look of dread in his eyes and terror in his face. Something that stuck to me quite hard.

It all happened in an instant, the bao man grabbed the boy and threw him onto a table. He was shouting at the boy very loudly, their Chinese was spoken too fast so I couldn't pick up on all of it. I just knew it wasn't good. I could see the boy beginning to cry and begging to be released. Then...the man pulled a knife to the boys throat, My father and I watched frozen in terror as the man threatened to kill the poor boy. So shocked that we could even react. My heart was racing and my blood began to boil. I felt tears forming in my own eyes, I shut them tightly and my fists automatically clenched. Something inside of me took over and without thinking...I screamed.

 **SYAORAN POV**

A voice, one I will always remember for the rest of my life… " **PLEASE STOP IT!** ". The man's hand stopped, knife just beginning to touch the skin on my throat. I look behind him to see a little girl, around my age. She was crying, her cheeks were red and she was looking straight at me. The bao man retracted his knife and looked behind him to still see Fujitaka standing there clearly judging his actions. Fujitaka was a very tall man with a long wingspan, he easily reached over the counter and took the knife from the man hands, setting it down onto the counter. "Now," he started calmly and surprisingly, smiling. "This isn't really the place for such actions, is it? Besides, it's a holiday, a day for joy and celebration. Certainly not a time to be murdering any children." The bao man was in shock now realizing what he was about to do and in front of customers too. Still holding onto Syaoran's jacket he gave a half bow to Fujitaka. "I do apologize sir, this boy though...he's been stealing from me for a long time and now he has ruined a full plate of buns. I must have just snapped, please forgive me."

Fujitaka's smile faded at this, "Am I the one you should really be apologizing to?". The bun man stood there in silent not wanting to set aside his pride and apologize to the boy. Fujitaka's smile faded even further. "Well then, instead of four, make that seven buns and also for however many he ruined. As for the flavors, just surprise us." I watched as the strange man took out his wallet and began to take money out. "Wait, you want to buy all those buns?! But that will be almost 1,000 yuan! Are you sure?" The bun man asked in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing either, why was this man going to pay so much money over my expense? Fujitaka then grabbed some more cash from his wallet. "How about I give you 1,500 yuan and you also release the boy over to me? Sound like a deal?" Fujitaka looks up and smiles at me before handing the money over to the bun man's shaky hands. "Uh...yes sir.." The bun man said taking the money and beginning to prepare the food.

I jump down across the stand again and try to make my escape when a hand stops me. Someone had grabbed onto my hand and when I turn I see the same crying girl from before, but now she's...mad? "Father save you, at least say thank you!" She said from what I could understand was broken up Chinese holding onto my hand tightly. It was so warm and soft, it was the first time someone had held my hand since my parents. I stood there a statue not knowing what to say when the tall man approaches me and hands me a paper bag. I can feel the heat radiating from inside.

"There are three inside, I hope that will be enough for you. They're fairly large for bao buns so I'm sure three should be good. Hurry and eat them while they're still hot." He smiled at me before turning and walking back to his car. No lecture, no scolding, he didn't even ask for anything in return for saving me. I quickly open the bag to see three buns wrapped securely in foil paper. I take one out and notice something at the bottom of the bag. I shift the other two buns to see clearer and my eyes immediately swell with tears. There in the bag laid about five hundred yuan, more money than I had ever had in my life.

The little girl watched me puzzled as tears rolled down my face, I couldn't help but feel so horrible. I couldn't repay the man, nothing would ever amount to the debt I owe him. I couldn't understand how someone could do something so kind of for without wanting anything in return. "Why?" I ask quietly. The little girls ears perk up and she responds. "What?" This time she was calm and her voice felt like silk running through my ears. I had almost not noticed at the time just how lovely her voice really was. "Why would he do this? I'm nothing, just a pest…Why would someone ever do something so kind for me?" I say through sobs. I was just accepting death moments ago and now I was crying because I didn't understand the kindness of a stranger.

The girl looked at me with eyes that... well, it wasn't pity they showed but something else, more along the lines of love and heartbreak. Like watching someone suffer and wanting to heal their pain but simply not knowing how. I continued to sob as I felt something weird, something warm come near me. I was overpowered by the smell of cherry blossoms.

Before I could realize it her arms were wrapped around my body. She was hugging me tightly. My sobs stopped and I felt an odd sense of calm rush over my body as if everything was suddenly alright. "I'm sorry, please...please don't cry." She said in a quiet voice. I could hear her holding back the urge to break down into tears. The autopilot in my brain turned on and something screamed at me to hug her back, like an instinct. I wrapped my arms around her too and for a minute we just kind of stood there, comforting each other in the only way we as kids knew how.

Our hug is broken apart when I hear the girl gasp and point behind me. She spoke in what I think was Japanese so I didn't really get what she said. "What?" I ask in Chinese. "A-A puppy!" She screamed. I swear she acted as if she had never seen a dog before in her life. It was actually kind of cute, especially since she was reacting this way over my dog. I turn to see Zhu running up the us wagging his tail, still slightly draped in the blanket from before.

"Oh that's my dog, his name is Zhu." I say kneeling down to pick him up. He must have been so excited to see me still alive that he practically jumped into open arms….but not mine actually. He jumped right into the girl's arms which made her only gush out more about the dog. I stood there shocked as Zhu jumps into her arms and begins licking her face. This wouldn't be so abnormal except for the fact that Zhu never really liked anyone, especially when they were so close to me. He was alway so defensive when it came to other people that he's never even so much as let someone else pet him.

"Kawaii! So sweet and friendly!" she said giving Zhu a big hug. Once Zhu had calmed down she put him onto the ground where he went back to my side. "You so lucky, I never had a dog." She said still beaming with delight. She was so beautiful, I was almost left completely zoned out only focusing on her then let out a happy bark which was when my mind started working again. "Yeah, he's my best friend. By the way, you're not from here. I can tell by the way you speak." I say picking Zhu up to keep in off the freezing floor. "Yes! Father and me are from Japan. I don't speak a lot Chinese but still learning." She said with a terrible accent. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at this. She was trying so hard to pronounce every word perfectly but it was still coming out a bit off.

She blushes at my laughter for a moment, I guess feeling a bit self conscious but then laughs along with me. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you." She shakes her head. "It's okay. I know it's really bad. This my first time in China." She says petting Zhu on the head. He licks her hand making her squeal out again. "What are you doing in China by the way?" I ask finally opening the bag of food and taking one out for Zhu. He smells it intensely before devouring the bun in one bite. "Dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka is a professor. He is here for work." She points over to the car where her dad is sitting inside of. "He works at college in Tokyo but he came for a seminar." She says looking back at me and smiling.

We spoke for a while there in the cold. About how her mother had passed away, about how mine were gone as well, and about her life back in Tokyo. I tried to stay off the subject of my life as much as possible, but when she did figure out about me being a homeless orphan, it didn't seem to phase her. Like it was no big deal, as if she really didn't mind that I was homeless. I still didn't get it at this point. Why were these people being so nice to me? Why is she looking at me with that smile. Doesn't she understand what I am? Why isn't she grossed out to touch me or afraid to be around me? Why did he offer me so much when I am unable to give anything in return. Why… At this moment I could feel my eyes begin to swell again but I try to hold it in. She noticed this quickly.

"Why are you sad?" She asked in a quiet voice while leaning in closer to me. "I don't understand." I ask lowering my head trying to hide my eyes. "My Chinese?" She asks peering closer to see my face. "No… Why do you treat me… like I'm one of you?" I ask gripping the bag in my hand tighter. I guess she could see how frustrated I was because next thing I know I feel her warm soft hand being placed on top of my cold rough hand. "Because you are." She says sweetly making my head jolt up causing our eyes to meet. "You're human yes?" I feel her place her hand onto my chest and feel my heart. "See? You're like me." The girl says while taking the bag from my hand and placing my hand onto her chest, I could feel her heart too. Astonished I stand there, jaw hanging, and eyes wide. Seeing my shock all she could do was continue to smile.

At this moment Fujitaka walked over to us making me gain control of my emotions. "How was the food? Good I hope. Do you want anymore for later?" He asks already taking his wallet out. "No no… this was more than enough… thank you, very much." I say bowing to him. Fujitaka looked overly surprised, as if he would have never expected that reaction out of mel. "Oh no, you don't have to be so formal. I was happy to help." Fujitaka gives me a smile so warm I could see where his daughter got it from. "Sakura, ….." He says something in Japanese while looking at the watch on his wrist, I'm guessing they have to leave. "I have the car warming up now so go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be waiting in the car." He pats her on the head before looking to me.

"You're a good kid, you know that?" Was all he said before patting me on the head as well and walking off. I watch him as he enters his car again, thanking him a million times in my mind. "Well...I have to go." She says giving me a sad smile. "Oh… Yeah…" I had to admit I really didn't want to see them go, I didn't want to see _her_ go. Just then a large gust of wind blows by making both of us shiver, me more than her. She notices me shaking as well as Zhu. "Don't you have something warmer to wear?" She asks. I'm guessing by the face I made next she had gotten her answer. She frowned a bit and thought for a second, then without hesitation she took off her own jacket and placed it onto my shoulders.

It wasn't a girly jacket or anything, it was quite nice actually. All black with white stitching, it went almost down to my knees and felt really warm and heavy. "But wait, won't you be-" I try asking but I'm then cut off by the sound of...fireworks? We both look up to see many fireworks going off in the sky of all sorts of colors. We're puzzled for a moment before she let out a loud gasp. "New Years! It's midnight!" She shouted jumping up and down in excitement. At that moment people began to flood the streets to get a glimpse of the fireworks as well as greet their neighbors in the new year. It was getting crowded quickly and I know Fujitaka noticed as well. He pulls the car up besides us and shouts for Sakura to get inside. She shouts something back in japanese before giving me a look that was both happy and sad.

"Have to go, it was nice meeting you...your name?" She asks waiting patiently for my reply. For a moment there I was so caught up in the commotion I almost forgot it. "Oh Syaoran, Li Syaoran." I say giving her a small bow. "Sakura, Kin-" She says before getting cut off by the sound of her dad's horn.

"Oh, I have to go, bye-bye!" She says waving to me as she runs back to the car. but she stops about halfway then turns around. "I almost forgot!" She says running back to me. Confused, I tilt my head. "What did you forge-" I'm stopped by the feeling of her lips on mine. My eyes open wide and I'm frozen, not from the cold but from her kiss. She kisses me quickly before turning back to run to the car. "Good luck Li Syaoran! Happy New Year!" She yells over before getting into the car and driving off with her father. I could see her face in the window beaming with happiness as the car disappeared into the night.

And that was it. I was left stunned, full of questions, and wanting more. The moment was over before I could realize it as if we had actually sped up the hands of time. I knew right then and there that I couldn't go back from this, this couldn't be the end. I vowed at that moment that I would continue to live on, to become stronger, smarter, and richer. To claw my way to the peak of life's mountain where I could go and find her again. To see her face one more time, to repay them for all of their kindness, and make her mine forever. This was my life's resolution and I wouldn't rest until I completed it. To find my angel.

Well I hope you enjoyed the story, again if this gets positive feedback I may turn this into a full blown story. Which I hope it does due to the fact that I really enjoyed writing this and have some ideas for a continuation.


End file.
